Um lugar ao qual eu pertença
by Utopia-90
Summary: Essa é uma song fic baseada na música Somewhere I belong do Linkin Park. A versão original da música (em inglês) não está aí. Tá ela traduzidinha... Aí dentro tem o porque... Ah... Draco tenta escolher um caminho para seguir... enfim... o lugar


N/A: A idéia dessa song surgiu enquanto eu lia a tradução da música Somewhere I belong do Linkin Park em meio a uma aula de ciências (falando de biologia para ser mais exata)... Deu p/ perceber como eu gosto de qualquer e toda ciência né? Ciência que eu digo de ciência que faz parte do "currículo escolar". Eu sei que está horrível (Primeiro, foi escrito em uma aula! Segundo, eu não revisei e to com preguiça de revisar... ^^')  
  
DisclaBlergh: Tudo me pertence! (Queria eu...) Ah Harry Potter nem o resto do mundo e grandes obras me pertencem... Mas isso são apenas pequenas exceções...  
  
N/A2: A song fic se baseia na tradução da música Somewhere I belong do Linkin Park e ahhhh... A música nem a banda me pertencem (infelizmente!)... Aqui não tem a letra original mas EU ACONSELHO! É ótima! Ai ai... Acho que já falei besteiras demais e nem sei porque to escrevendo essas notas que só poucas pessoas (como eu) lêem... Bem, é isso... Adiós!  
  
Um lugar ao qual eu pertença  
  
Quando isso começou  
  
Eu não tinha nada a dizer  
Eu me perdi no nada que há dentro de mim  
Eu estava confuso  
  
De um lado a luz cegante, do outro, a escuridão enebriante. A guerra havia estourado. E Draco Malfoy estava no meio de tudo, dividido em dois lados que não se misturam. Ele estava confuso, não sabia que lado seguir. Sentiu um vazio dentro do peito. Decidiu preenchê-lo. Só não sabia como...  
  
Desabafei para descobrir que não sou  
  
A única pessoa com essas coisas na cabeça  
Dentro de mim  
  
Foi aí que ele a viu. Conversando com ela chegou a conclusão de que o que sentia não era uma "doença exclusiva dos Malfoy" e sim uma "doença contagiosa dos Malfoy" porque ela também tinha essas coisas na cabeça, se sentia como ele. Tom assombrava-a todas as noites. Ela, Virgínia Weasley, era como ele.  
  
Mas o vazio que as palavras revelaram  
  
É a única coisa verdadeira que me resta para sentir  
  
Ela lhe dissera muitas palavras. Chorou em seu ombro como ela gostaria de chorar no dela. Mas as palavras que ela disse revelaram o vazio. O vazio que preenchia o seu coração. Ele não tinha luz ou trevas na alma porque ele simplesmente não tinha nada.  
  
Apenas preso/vazio e sozinho  
  
E a culpa é toda minha  
E a culpa é toda minha  
  
Ele estava vazio... Sozinho... Ela o fez perceber isso. E a culpa era toda dele. Ele nunca fez nada para ser amado, para amar. Ele nunca fizera questão de um amigo ou até de um amor.  
  
Eu quero me curar  
  
Eu quero sentir  
O que eu pensava nunca ser real  
Eu quero me livrar de toda a dor que eu senti por tanto tempo  
  
Mas ele queria passar uma borracha naquilo tudo, naquele passado manchado de tinta negra. Ele queria escrever de novo. Escrever sem manchar a folha alva, Ele queria senti o que nunca pensou ser real. Ele queria se livrar da dor insuportável que fôra sua vida até agora. Ele queria amar. E ser amado.  
  
[Apagar a dor até que se acabe] eu quero me curar  
Eu quero sentir  
Que estou perto de algo verdadeiro  
  
Borracha... Ele precisava de uma borracha para apagar sua dor. Só não sabia o que ou quem poderia ser essa "borracha". Só sabia que queria se sentir próximo a algo verdadeiro.  
  
Eu quero encontrar algo que sempre desejei  
  
Um lugar ao qual eu pertenço  
  
Ele queria encontrar o seu lugar. Queria algo que sempre desejou. Queria o amor. Queria o amor dela...  
  
E eu não tenho nada a dizer  
  
Eu não acredito que não caí de cara no chão  
Eu estava confuso  
Procurando em toda parte para então descobrir  
Que não era do jeito que eu imaginava ser em minha cabeça  
  
Ele achava que não tinha nada a dizer. Mas a verdade é que não sabia o que e como dizer. Ele estava confuso. Mas ela não o deixou cair. Sentia-se estranho. Seu coração estava estranho. Procurava a causa disto em toda parte mas então descobriu que as coisas não eram bem assim. Que o motivo daquele sentimento estranho estava cravado em seu coração. Draco não sabia mas, naquele momento, três palavras seriam suficientes.  
  
Então o que sou?  
  
O que tenho além de negatividade?  
  
Ele ainda não sabia o que era aquele sentimento. O que ele teria de bom? O que ele teria além de negatividade. Ele não sabia. Ainda...  
  
Por que eu não consigo justificar a  
  
Maneira que todo mundo está olhando para mim  
  
Há algum tempo as pessoas o olhavam de forma diferente. Era mais como... indiferença. E por incrível que pareça a maioria dessas pessoas eram sonserinos. Então ele encontrou aqueles olhos castanhos. Seu coração se inquietou e sua alma se acalmou.  
  
Nada a perder  
  
Nada a ganhar/vazio e sozinho  
E a culpa é toda minha  
E a culpa é toda minha  
  
Ele não tinha nada a perder. Mas será que tinha algo a ganhar? Se não, a culpa era sua. Mas vazio e sozinho ele não ia ficar.  
  
Eu nunca vou  
  
Me conhecer até que eu faça isso sozinho  
Eu não vou sentir  
Nada mais até que minhas feridas estejam curadas  
Eu nunca vou ser  
Nada até que eu me liberte de mim mesmo  
E eu vou me libertar  
  
Eu me encontrar comigo mesmo hoje  
  
Ele nunca conheceu o bastante. Mas ele iria mudar. Custasse o que custasse... E ele conseguiu depois de muita luta. E naquele dia ele se encontrou consigo mesmo em outra pessoa. Ele se encontrou em Virgínia Weasley.  
  
Eu quero me curar  
  
Eu quero me sentir como se estivesse  
Em um lugar ao qual eu pertenço  
  
E numa cálida noite de inverno Draco Malfoy se curou. O vazio do seu coração foi preenchido com luz e amor. Amor por aquela mulher que dormia apoiada em seu peito. E Draco sentiu-se no lugar ao qual pertence... Nos braços de Virgínia Weasley.  
  
N/A: E é FIM! Eu sei que a song ficou meio "repetida" da música. Mas sabe como é né... Menina sem criatividade + aula de bio chata = Song fic dos diabos! Grr grr... Ahhh amanhã é meu aniver! Hehe vou ficar mais velha! Yupiiii!!! *Utopia começa a pular de pura felicidade* Acho que isso ta me deixando meio idiota... Até qualquer dia... Ah e desculpem se a song ficou meio grandinha... ^^' (OBS: Utopia... pare por aí porque ninguém ta lendo isso!) É... acho melhor mesmo... 


End file.
